


The Hot Avenger

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Darcy only knows the name of one Avenger, the "hot one", who turns out to be her soulmate. Apparently fate has a sense of humor.





	The Hot Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: Everyone is born with a soulmark somewhere on their body. A mark written in their soulmates handwriting with the first words your soulmate says to you.

  
“Everyone, this is Darcy, Jane fosters assistant.” Pepper Potts announced to the rag tag team that was lined up in front of her.

Darcy stood there, glancing over the group. “Sorry. Umm, this is awkward, I only remember one of you guy’s names, so I apologize in advance if I get them mixed up for the first few days.”

Tony perked up then, “Oh that’s okay Sweet Cheeks, of course the only name you’d remember would be mine, me being Iron Man, the best Avenger.”

Darcy ducked under his arm and stepped away. She looked at him squinting her eyes “You’re Clint, right?”

Tony scowled at her. “No. I’m not. I’m Tony. Tony Stark. My name is literally on the building right now.”

Darcy blushed and offered the billionaire a smile that she hoped made up for the fact that she had no idea who he was. “Sorry.”

“Honestly, Pepper, where do you find these people, I’m going to my workshop.” he walked off, shaking his head as he left. Pepper went after him, muttering something about drama queens under her breath.

Darcy felt like an idiot. She had just insulted the man that literally was funding Jane’s research, he was letting her live in his skyscraper, a skyscraper, least she could’ve done was make sure she knew his name. She couldn’t help she only knew one Avenger. Only one of them had caught her eye with their badass-ness and their insane good looks.

The little hamster in her brain was running a mile a minute trying to figure out how to dig herself out of this hole when another person stepped away from the group of Super Heroes.

“I’m Clint actually. Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for that, I haven’t seen Stark that put out in a long time, quite amusing.”

She took his hand and shook it. “Well if me putting my foot in my mouth amuses you you’re going to be laughing a lot. Happens all the time.”

The archer laughed again and turned and started to point down the line. He pointed first to a tall muscly blonde that could give Thor a run for his money when it came to biceps.

“That’s Steve aka Captain America.”

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am.” Steve nodded his head.

“Next we have Bruce Banner,” Clint moved on not giving her time to respond. “His lab is across from Jane’s so you’ll probably be seeing a lot of him.

Bruce just waved shyly at her. Darcy instantly liked him. ‘I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy’ her brain chimed.

“Last but surely not least we have—“ Clint was cut off by Darcy’s squeal.

“ _ **Your Natasha. Black Widow. You’re amazing, and so bad ass, and so hot, like hot damn. Sorry, I have like no brain to mouth filter right now but you are just so awesome, you kick major ass, you’re complete goals, bae every day**_.” Darcy was rambling so fast she had no idea what she had said had even come out as english or just complete gibberish.

To her surprised the red head grinned at her slightly. “ _ **I’ve read your file. You saved puppies in New Mexico. Very brave, very adorable**_.”

Darcy thought she was going to faint. Her hero who she had been obsessed with since the Battle of New York had just said her words. Her soul mark was all tingly and she had to pinch herself a couple of times to see if this wasn’t just some weird dream.

Natasha was still grinning at her. “Your mark was very distinct, never got a false positive. Also was a good confidence booster when I needed it.”

Darcy was smiling so hard she thought her her face would split in two. “Well you’ve been the catalyst for a lot of puppies being saved every where I went.”

“Come. Let’s get some coffee, get to know each other more.” Nat said holding out her hand to Darcy.

She took it. “Sounds perfect.”

They walked out hand in hand, leaving three very confused men behind them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little soulmate fic I wrote up between classes. Thought it was cute. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
